Just Another Girl
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Kau mencintaiku tapi kau juga menyukainya, kau tidak mau kehilanganku tapi kau juga tidak mau melepas dirinya.. Yunho-ah, kenapa jadi begini? YUNJAE fanfiction, GS, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just Another Girl**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Pair: YunJaeSu**

**Jung Yunho 25 y.o (Namja)**  
**Kim Jaejoong 17 y.o (Yeoja)**  
**Kim Junsu 20 y.o (Yeoja)**  
**dan Other cast menyusul kemudian**

**Genre: GS, Romance, Hurt**

**WARN: Hanya goresan random hasil imajinasi liar saya semata :)**

**Ini GS loh, jadi Don't Like Don't Read ne?!**  
**Terima kasih~ ^^**

* * *

.

_Ada seseorang yang sudah lancang masuk dalam hidupku.. Orang itu memang hanya singgah sebentar saja., namun entah kenapa dia malah pergi dengan meninggalkan jejak._

_Aku terlalu bingung untuk menghapus jejak dia. Karena semakin sering aku membersihkannya, semakin sering pula dia kembali mengotorinya. Entah tinta apa yang ia torehkan di lembaran hidupku dulu, sampai-sampai jejaknya tercipta dengan permanen._

_OoO_

* * *

September tahun ini proyek B.U.T di Chungnam akan dimulai secara bertahap. Yunho yang dipercaya untuk terjun ke lapangan mau tidak mau harus menetap di daerah itu untuk beberapa waktu yang sudah di tentukan.

Rencana pembangunan supermarket anak cabang B.U.T Seoul di daerah Chungnam adalah gagasan Yunho sendiri. Jung muda itu adalah pebisnis handal dalam bidang marketing. Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun Yunho sudah mampu membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa putra tunggal Jung telah mandiri dan layak dibanggakan.

Terkadang Yunho berpikir, inilah saatnya ia mencari pendamping hidup. Jujur saja menikah di usia muda adalah impiannya sejak SMA. Terdengar klise memang, tapi Yunho serius dengan pikirannya. Ia sangat mencintai anak kecil dan berharap kelak mampu menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya.

x

x

x

"Selamat datang di gubuk kami Yunho sshi.. kami tidak tahu bagaimana standar kelayakan tempat tinggal anda di kota besar sana. Tapi kami hanya mampu menyediakan ruangan ini sebagai kamar anda untuk dua bulan ke depan." Kim MinSo membungkuk kikuk ke arah Yunho. Pasalnya si tuan muda Jung ini akan menempati kamar tamu di rumahnya.

"Anda terlalu merendah tuan Kim.. Sudah ada yang mau menampung saya saja sudah untung..daripada saya harus tidur di penginapan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kawasan proyek., itu sungguh melelahkan waktu sekali.. " Kim MinSo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Apakah anda tinggal sendiri, tuan Kim?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Saya tinggal bersama istri dan anak gadis saya."

"Oh begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi sepertinya istri dan anak saya sedang berbelanja ke pasar karena mereka akan memasak banyak untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan muda dari Seoul. Hahahaha" gurau Minso.

"Aigo, aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah menumpang dan merepotkan kalian."

Kim MinSo adalah suami dari Shin Hyebin. Pasangan suami istri itu memiliki seorang anak gadis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong adalah kembang desa di daerahnya. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu terkenal dengan kecantikan dan keramahannya.

Keluarga Kim memang tidak kaya raya. Mereka hanya hidup sederhana dengan mengandalkan hasil perkebunan sayur yang ditanam di ladang warisan Kim Minso dari kakek buyutnya. Mereka menanam kubis atau jagung yang hasilnya akan dijual ke pasar. Untungnya memang tidak seberapa meningat luas lahan perkebunan yang hanya beberapa petak saja. Tapi meski begitu Kim Minso sekeluarga sudah bersyukur dengan rejeki yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka.

x

x

x

.

"Jadi sekarang Joongie masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Yunho katakan saat dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Jaejoong seusai makan malam tadi.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati secangkir teh ginseng hangat sambil duduk di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim yang ditumbuhi beberapa bunga.

"Joongie tidak kuliah, Oppa.. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas Joongie memilih berkerja di ladang membantu Umma dan Appa saja.." jawab gadis manis itu malu-malu.  
Ah~ Jinjja~ ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengobrol hanya berdua saja dengan laki-laki. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya Umma dan Appa Kim sangat protektif dalam pergaulan putri semata wayang mereka itu.

"Loh, memangnya Joongie tidak ingin kuliah? Padahal Oppa dengar dari Ahjussi dan Ahjumma katanya Joongie gadis yang pintar.."

"Umma dan Appa terlalu berlebihan, Oppa. Joongie biasa-biasa saja kok.." Jaejoong menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Lagi pula, bukankah kesuksesan akan datang pada mereka yang mau berusaha dan berpikir? Jadi Joongie rasa daripada harus menyiksa Umma dan Appa Joongie agar mereka berjuang mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya pendidikan kuliah yang sangat mahal lebih baik Joongie mencari cara bagaimana supaya keluarga kami bisa tetap hidup berkecukupan bukan hanya untuk saat ini tetapi juga untuk masa yang akan datang.. Toh kuliah itu bisa kapan saja kan Oppa?"

Perkataan panjang lebar Jaejoong diamini oleh Yunho.  
"Kau benar Jaejoongie, ilmu bukan hanya berada di gedung yang bersimbol lembaga pendidikan. Tapi ilmu sesungguh berada dimanapun di sekitar kita.. Kita bisa belajar dari apa yang terdekat dulu.."

"Ne Oppa, aku setuju denganmu.."

Yunho menyesap teh untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa meskipun cairan teh membasahi bibirnya, namun ia merasa bibir hatinya itu cepat sekali mengering, tenggorokannya mendadak tersendat.. Kenapa berduaan dengan Jaejoong bisa membuatnya menjadi segugup ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah Joongie sudah punya kekasih?"

"Eh?" mata bulat Jaejoong berpijar lucu memandang sepasang mata sipit milik lelaki Jung di sebelahnya.

"He eum, bukankah remaja sekarang tidak ada yang tidak mempunyai tambatan hati?!" goda Yunho

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia mengeluh dalam hati,  
'Bagaimana Joongie bisa punya kekasih jika Umma dan Appa selalu memantau pergaulan dan pergerakan Joongie! Selain itu Joongie juga belum pernah bertemu lelaki yang bisa membuat perasaan Joongie berdebar-debar, Oppa..'

* * *

XXX

"Apa kabar Junsu-ah, Aigo~ lama tak jumpa sekarang kau terlihat semakin manis saja.."

Yeoja berwajah imut dengan dress sederhana berwarna hijau muda yang membalut tubuhnya hingga mata kaki itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar rayuan laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja turun dari Lexus hitam miliknya.

"Annyeong tuan Jung.. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.. Hehehe, tapi sepertinya Anda terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Ada apa eum?"

"Tentu saja aku harus terlihat bahagia jika sedang bertemu dengan calon menantuku.."

"Aish~ Anda bisa saja.."

"Aku serius Junsu-ah, aku berencana melamarmu untuk Yunho.. Kau tahu kan jika putraku itu sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah menyadari ada hal yang begitu menarik di permukaan.."

"Itu karena Yunho Oppa tidak mau mengecewakan Anda, tuan Jung.. Makanya Oppa rela berkerja keras semata-mata karena dia ingin membuat Anda bangga dengan kesuksesannya.."

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu itu Junsu ah~ aku sudah sangat bangga saat ini melihat Yunho bisa sukses di umurnya yang sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa kesepian Junsu-ah~ Yunho terlalu sibuk berkecan dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan sampai-sampai dia tega membiarkan Ayahnya jenuh di rumah karena merindukan si bujang lapuk itu!"

Junsu menahan tawanya mendengar gerutuan yang selalu Ayah Yunho ceritakan padanya tiap kali sang donatur panti asuhan 'Aegi Gom' tersebut berkunjung kemari.

"Yunho Oppa masih muda, tuan Jung. Mungkin Oppa belum punya rencana untuk berumah tangga.."

"Aish, kenapa dari tadi kau selalu membelanya huh? Kau sama saja dengan Yunho, Junsu..! Ternyata sudah tidak ada yang peduli padaku.."

Akhirnya Junsu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang.  
Aigo~ betapa lucunya tuan Jung ini.  
Orang lain pasti tidak akan percaya kalau mantan Direktur Jung Corp ini bisa merajuk sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, tuan. Tentu saja aku sangat peduli terhadap Anda.. Anda sudah seperti ayahku sendiri.." hibur Junsu dengan bahasa setengah formalnya. Sebenarnya Ayah Yunho sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Junsu untuk berhenti berbicara kaku seperti itu, namun karena Junsu masih canggung dan merasa tidak enak, maka jadinya adalah ia mencampur kata aku dengan Anda hingga menjadi rancu.

"Kalau begitu sudah ku putuskan kau harus menjadi menantuku dan menikah dengan Yunho.."

"Anda tidak boleh seperti itu tuan Jung.. Anda tentu tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana latar belakangku.. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang bekerja sebagai guru membaca anak-anak panti disini.. Tidak kah aku ini sangat tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Anda? masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Yunho Oppa daripada harus dengan gadis sepertiku ini tuan!"

Memang benar adanya, Junsu adalah guru panti asuhan yang selalu mengajari beberapa balita yang sudah memasuki usia sekolah untuk belajar membaca, menulis dan berhitung.  
Dulu, masa kecil Junsu juga berada di sini.. Ia tumbuh kembang di panti sejak usianya dua tahun karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam peristiwa tsunami di Jepang beberapa waktu silam.  
Saat itu orangtuanya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis di sana. Junsu yang masih balita sengaja di titipkan pada harabojinya di daerah Gwangju.. Namun naas tak dapat ditolak ketika mendengar bahwa anak dan menantunya tewas di Jepang sana, Haraboji Junsu langsung drop dan mengalami serangan jantung..

Karena tidak mempunyai sanak saudara dan kerabat terdekat, akhirnya pengacara keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk menitipkan Junsu pada panti asuhan saja. Dan mengenai harta benda serta aset keluarga Kim sudah di bekukan dalam bentuk saham, emas dan depostito di Bank atas nama Junsu.  
Jadi, kelak jika sudah dewasa Junsu bisa menggunakan dan mengelolanya. Namun Junsu malah memilih menjadi gadis sederhana yang tidak menyukai kemewahan.  
Ia sengaja mengabdikan dirinya untuk panti asuhan milik Nyonya Kang yang sudah merawat dan melimpahkan kasing sayang kepadanya dari balita hingga beranjak remaja.

"Junsuie, sejujurnya aku bukanlah orangtua yang seperti itu, aku tidak pernah mengharuskan Yunho untuk bersanding dengan yeoja yang dilihat dari bebet, bibit dan bobotnya.. Sebab dulu aku menikahi mendiang Ibu Yunho adalah karena aku melihat dari hati dan ketulusannya.. Jadi rasanya sungguh tidak adil jika sekarang aku malah mengatur-ngatur pasangan untuk Yunho.." cetus tuan Jung seolah mengerti kerisauan gadis manis itu.

"Tapi tuan, apakah Yunho Oppa mau? Aku tidak yakin Oppa akan menyetujuinya.."

"Yunho tidak mungkin tidak menyukai gadis rendah hati sepertimu Junsu.."

Haruskah Junsu menerimanya? Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Junsu pun menyukai Yunho. Tetapi apakah Yunho juga menyukai dirinya?

"Baikah, terserah tuan Jung saja.."

* * *

**T. B. C**

Annyeong (' 3 ')/  
Ini GS perdana Author..  
Entah kerasukan apa mendadak nyidam bikin ff Jejenya jadi yeoja XD

Sebenarnya tadi lagi ngetik Chibi Yunjae, tapi ga tau kenapa feel humornya mendadak hilang :(  
#Pundung

Jadi sambil menunggu wangsit humor lebih baik coba-coba bikin cerita baru, hehehe :)

So, adakah yang mau berbaik hati memberi koreksi, kritik, saran serta masukan untuk Author?

Terima kasih~ ^^


	2. Two

**Title: Just Another Girl**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Pair: YunJaeSu**

**Jung Yunho 25 y.o**  
**Kim Jaejoong 17 y.o**  
**Kim Junsu 20 y.o**  
**dan Other cast menyusul kemudian**

**Genre: GS, Romance, Hurt**

**WARN: Hanya goresan random hasil imajinasi liar author semata :)**

**Ini GS loh, jadi Don't Like Don't Read ne?!**  
**Terima kasih~ ^^**

**.**

* * *

Tidak terasa sebulan berlalu sejak Yunho disibukkan oleh proyek di daerah Chungnam, sekarang laki-laki muda tampak begitu bersinar. Senyum merekah selalu terhias dari bibir hati miliknya, suara tawa renyah selalu menjadi melodi harian kehidupan ia sekarang.

Alasannya adalah tentu saja karena Kim Jaejoong. Sikap dan tingkah laku Jaejoong selalu bisa mencuri perhatian Yunho dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Oppa kau tahu bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari proyek tempatmu tidak? Jika kau berjalan beberapa ratus meter ke arah barat daya, Oppa akan menemukan sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan bunga dandelion.." tutur Jaejoong ketika hari ini dirinya di suruh oleh Kim Umma untuk mengirim pientang makan siang untuk Yunho.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Joongie baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Itu karena Oppa terlalu sibuk memantau para pekerja, jadi Joongie merasa tidak enak jika hendak membawa Oppa keliling desa.."

"Aw~ Joongie berniat mengajak Oppa jalan-jalan eum? Joongie mau kita pergi kencan begitu?" Yunho sengaja menggoda Jaejoong.

"Aish, bukan begitu Oppa! Kenapa kau ini genit sekali.." wajah Jaejoong merah padam.

"Aku kadang heran sendiri, kenapa uri Joongie sering sekali berwajah seperti kepiting rebus, kau malu pada Oppa yah?"

"YAH! Aish.."

Sudah jadi kegemaran Yunho menggoda Jaejoong hingga gadis itu akan merengek karena rayuan Yunho yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak diantara keduanya telah bermekaran benih-benih perasaan sayang yang semakin hari semakin menjalar disetiap relung hati masing-masing.

Yunho yang memang sudah menyadari rasa ketertarikan sejak awal hanya bisa berharap semoga Jaejoong akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan jika ditilik dari sikap Jaejoong yang malu-malu, rona merah muda yang kerap kali menghiasi kedua pipi mulus gadis cantik itu, Yunho agak merasa yakin kalau Jaejoong juga menyukainya.

"Oppa, Joongie pamit pulang dulu, ne?! Rantang nasinya Joongie tinggal saja biar Oppa bisa makan tidak terburu-buru.."

"Ne, gomawo Joongie.. Mian Oppa selalu merepotkanmu dan ahjumma.."

"Aniyo.. Tidak apa-apa kok Oppa.. Joongie dan Umma justru senang karena Oppa menyukai masakan kami."

* * *

XXX

Junsu meletakkan koper berukuran sedang berwarna hijau tua yang hanya berisi beberapa stel pakaian saja.

Pagi tadi Ayah Yunho datang ke panti asuhan dengan niat memboyong Junsu untuk pindah ke rumah mewah Jung.

Tuan Jung sangat keras kepala membujuknya supaya bersedia tinggal di kediaman Jung dengan alasan karena Jung Siwon itu merasa kesepian.  
Kesepian karena ditinggal anak keluar kota.. Kesepian karena ditinggal mendiang istrinya empat tahun silam.

Berbekal alasan kuno serta bujuk rayu yang terlalu mendramatisir akhirnya Junsu luluh juga.  
Karena memang dasarnya Junsu menyayangi ayah Yunho dan sudah menganggap laki-laki tua itu sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan kamar ini, Junsu-ah?"

"Ne, aku menyukainya tuan Jung.."

Awalnya Siwon menyuruh Junsu menempati kamar tamu yang terletak dilantai atas tepat beberapa meter dari kamar Yunho.  
Namun dengan halus yeoja manis itu menolak dan memilih menempati kamar di lantai bawah yang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga.

Bukan kenapa-kenapa. Junsu hanya tidak mau menciptakan jarak dekat dengan Yunho hanya dalam waktu singkat saja. Rasanya terlalu terburu-buru jika ia harus mengikuti saran Siwon untuk melakukan pendekatan secepat mungkin.

Toh ia juga belum tahu bagaimana tanggapan Yunho nanti mengenai perjodohan dadakan ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu eoh? kau ini calon menantuku. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menikah dengan Yunho. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Appa arraseo?!"

"Tapi kita belum tahu apakah aku dan Yunho Oppa benar-benar akan menikah atau tidak. Bagaimana seandainya jika ternyata Oppa sudah mempunyai pilihan sendiri?"

"Pilihan sendiri darimana Junsu-ah? Kalau si bujang lapuk itu mempunyai pilihan sendiri pasti pilihannya adalah sekumpulan kertas dan dokumen-dokumen yang menjadi pacarnya selama ini."

"Aish anda terlalu menyepelekan anak anda sendiri.."

"Bukan menyepelekan Junsu-ah, aku memang berbicara fakta.. Pokoknya kau harus memanggilku Appa!"

* * *

XXX

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menaiki undakan tanah yang menuju ke atas bukit.  
Sesuai janji Jaejoong bahwa ia berkeinginan mengajak Yunho melihat pemandangan alam yang berada tak jauh dari kawasan proyek.

"Gomawo Oppa.." Jaejoong tersenyum seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa justru senang menggandeng tangan Joongie.."

Lagi.  
Untuk kesekian kali Jaejoong dibuat blushing parah oleh godaan-godaan kecil yang sengaja Yunho ciptakan.

"Lihatlah di sebelah sana.. Indah bukan?" Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah selatan tepat dimana sekumpulan dandelion tumbuh dengan suburnya.

Langkah kaki Yunho mengikuti pergerakan Jaejoong yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ketika melihat seekor kelinci liar tiba-tiba melintas di semak belukar.

"Annyeong Mimi~ aku datang menjengukmu.. Wah kau bertambah gembul sekarang ne? Apakah kau makan banyak selama seminggu terakhir ini?"

Jaejoong mengelus bulu-bulu putih belang hitam si kelinci bernama Mimi itu yang sekarang tengah berontak kecil dipangkuannya.

"Mimi?" Yunho berujar penuh tanda tanya.

"Ne, namanya Mimi.. Mimi adalah salah satu kelinci betina yang tinggal di bukit ini, Oppa.." bibir merah itu tersenyum merekah, kadang kala karena gemas pada Mimi yang sekarang tengah terbaring di atas pahanya tanpa sengaja Jaejoong malah akan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Yang tentu saja membuat cherry lips itu semakin merah dan menggoda.

"Dulu saat Joongie mendengar jika di sekitar sini akan dibangun supermarket mewah, Joongie sempat memprotes pada kepala desa. Karena Joongie pikir jika tempat di sebelah bukit ini akan di ubah menjadi sebuah tempat umum pasti para hewan liar yang menempati bukit ini akan punah dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.. jujur Joongie tidak suka pada orang kota yang berusaha merusak keasrian desa kami.." tutur Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu tidak memandang Yunho.  
Bahkan menoleh saja tidak.. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan tetap asyik bermain dengan Mimi yang sekarang sudah bergelung nyaman di atas pahanya.

"Oppa paham itu, Jaejoongie.. Kau adalah gadis yang sangat peduli terhadap alam.. Oppa kagum padamu soal itu. Namun alasan pembangun supermarket itu adalah karena Oppa pikir kalian para warga desa tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke pasar atau memesan pada beberapa penyalur jika membutuhkan bahan pangan atau sandang yang terjual di kota.. Kalian juga tentunya akan mendapat harga yang lebih ekonomis jika membeli lewat supermarket langsung.. Bukankah yang Oppa dengar katanya setiap penyalur akan mematok harga tinggi untuk setiap barang yang kalian beli?" Yunho menjelaskan pemikirannya.

"Ne Oppa, Joongie tahu itu. Memang akan sangat banyak keuntungan yang didapat warga desa dengan adanya tempat penjualan bahan pokok, pangan, sandang atau mungkin juga hiburan yang akan supermarket sajikan untuk kami. Tapi bolehkah Joongie meninta satu hal padamu Oppa? Tolong jangan kau perluas rencana-rencana pembangunan lain yang akan menghilangkan keindahan desa kami.. Joongie tidak mau tempat tinggal Mimi tercemar hanya untuk kepentingan manusia saja."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang.  
Ah~ Tuhan.. Betapa sempurnanya ciptaanmu yang satu ini..  
Tak hanya paras yang rupawan, namun hatinya pun begitu menyilaukan.

"Ne Jaejoongie, Oppa janji. Oppa tidak akan merusak tempat tinggal Mimi hanya demi kepentingan proyek-proyek semata.."

"Gomawo Oppa, kau memang orang yang baik," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sore yang membelai wajah cantiknya. Poninya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin terasa menggelitik dahi putihnya.

Jaejoong tidak sadar jika sejak tadi sepasang mata sipit nan tajam tengah memandangnya penuh keteduhan.

"Jaejoongie~"

"Heum?"

"Saranghae.."

Dan sepasang mata buat itu terbuka seketika.

* * *

**TBC**

Kapan konfliknya?  
Nanti.. Chap depan dimulai :)  
Bukankah segala sesuatu butuh proses?  
Jadi biarkan hubungan YunJaeSu berjalan sesuai tahapnya XD  
#dzing

Big hug for my beloved readers:  
**PandaPandaTaoris**  
**Next**  
**park yooki**  
**Elzha luv changminnie**  
**PhantoMiRotiC**  
**lipminnie**  
**ifa. p. arunda**  
**ninanutter116116**  
**Guest**  
**NaeAizawa**  
**KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny**  
**irengiovanny**  
**azahra88**

**dan**

**Park July**

Terima kasih atas review kalian :)  
kritik, saran dan masukan selalu author tunggu untuk perbaikan tulisan author yang masih amatiran~

**BearHug**  
**ReDeviL9095**


	3. III (tiga)

**Title: Just Another Girl**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Pair: YunJaeSu**

**Jung Yunho 25 y.o**  
**Kim Jaejoong 17 y.o**  
**Kim Junsu 20 y.o**  
**dan Other cast menyusul kemudian**

**Genre: GS, Romance, Hurt**

**WARN: Hanya goresan random hasil imajinasi liar author semata :)**

**Ini GS loh, jadi Don't Like Don't Read ne?!**  
Terima kasih~ ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Awalnya Yunho kira ia akan sulit meminta restu kedua orangtua Jaejoong.. Namun ternyata pikiran buruk itu terpatahkan ketika dimana ia berucap kata cinta pada gadis cantik tersebut,.

Flashback

"Apa maksudnya itu Oppa?"

"Aku menyukaimu Jaejoongie.. Oppa tahu kita memang hanya saling mengenal di waktu yang cukup singkat.. Tapi terus terang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat hati Oppa menyukai dan menyayangi Joongie.. Dari awal Oppa sudah tertarik pada sikap dan sifat Joongie.. Sungguh!"

"Jinjja yo? Tapi, mianhae Oppa.. Untuk urusan laki-laki Joongie sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada umma dan appa.. Karena orangtua Joongie sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan mencarikan seorang namja pilihan mereka untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Joongie kelak.."

Yunho sedikit gentar mendengarnya. Bukankah itu artinya pilihan Jaejoong adalah pilihan orangtuanya.

"Baiklah Joongie, nanti malam Oppa akan berbicara pada ahjussi dan ahjumma.. Oppa benar-benar serius ingin melamar Joongie untuk menjadi istri Oppa.."

End of fashback

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya ketika ucapan Mr Kim terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya.

"Aku merestui kalian.. Aku bisa melihat jika Yunho adalah laki-laki baik yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku sebagai orang tua tentunya menyerahkan kembali keputusan ini pada Jaejoong, karena dia lah yang akan menjalani kehidupan kelak.. Aku dan Ibunya hanya bisa mengarahkan dan menasehati saja untuk kebaikan putri kami satu-satunya.."

Yunho menarik nafas lega. Ketegangan di wajahnya pudar sudah. Sekilas mata sipitnya melirik Jaejoong yang sedang tertunduk malu-malu.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu Joongie? Kau bersedia menjadi calon istri Yunho?" tanya Ayah Jaejoong.

Gadis itu tidak lekas menjawab, namun selang sekian detik ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Yunho sekarang ketika ia mengetahui jika orang yang disukainya menyambut cinta yang dia tawarkan.

Ah Jaejoongie~  
Aku menyayangimu.. Sorak Yunho dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Junsu tinggal di kediaman Jung.  
Yeoja manis itu semakin hari jadi semakin merasa bahwa ia tak ada bedanya seperti anak perempuan Jung Siwon. Bagaimana tidak jika nyatanya setiap hari Siwon selalu memanjakan dan memberi perhatian yang selalu Junsu impikan dari kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Junsu-ah, kau tahu tidak eum? Aku merasa hidupku jadi berwarna sekarang. Aku tidak kesepian lagi, aku sekarang dimanjakan makanan enak setiap harinya oleh calon menantuku.. Hahaha.." Siwon menatap penuh binar pada beberapa hidangan makan malam yang sengaja Junsu masak untuk mereka berdua. Yeoja manis itu memang sengaja menyuruh koki keluarga Jung untuk tidak menyiapkan masakan karena malam ini ia sendiri yang akan memasak menunya.

Semakin hari Siwon jadi semakin menyayangi Junsu dan merasa bahwa hanya Junsu lah calon menantu idamannya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera memberi tahu Yunho, Junsu-ah"

"Bukankah Yunho oppa masih lama untuk pulang ke Seoul, aboji?"

"Yah, begitulah. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendatanginya untuk cepat-cepat memberitahu dia tentang kabar ini. Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam bekerja nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa aboji. Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru.. Akan sangat tidak baik jika anda menganggu pikiran Yunho oppa dalam menyelesaikan proyek di Chungnam."

"Aku hanya berharap semoga proyek Yunho cepat selesai dan dia bisa segera kembali secepat mungkin juga."

Junsu hanya bisa diam saja melihat kekeras kepalaan tuan Jung itu.

.

.

.

Perasaan berdebar dan gelisah sudah dirasakan Jaejoong sejak pagi tadi ketika Yunho memberitahunya jika ia akan diajak Yunho pulang ke Seoul untuk dikenalkan kepada orangtuanya. Ia tidak punya kesiapan sebelumnya karena Yunho mempunyai rencana yang serba tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Sempat terpikir Jaejoong ingin menolak ajakan Yunho dan mengatakan kepada kekasihnya itu jika ini terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba, namun di sisi lain ia malah tidak bisa melakukannya karena ada sebagian dari hatinya yang mengatakan jika alasan Yunho ingin segera mengenalkan dirinya kepada orangtua Yunho adalah bukti bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar serius akan perasaan cinta yang telah Yunho janjikan sebelumnya.

Apalagi jika melihat bagaimana raut ayah dan ibu Jaejoong ketika Yunho menyampaikan maksudnya. Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar paham betul jika orangtuanya sangat mendukung dan setuju jikalau hari ini Yunho ingin mengajak anak gadis mereka pergi ke kediaman pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?" tanya Yunho karena sejak tadi ia perhatikan Jaejoong terus saja menggigit bibirnya dan sesekali terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari gadis cantik yang sedang duduk tak nyaman di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Oppa. Aku hanya merasa gugup saja. Bagaimana jika seandainya orangtuamu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kau jangan berpikiran buruk lebih dahulu. Aku sangat mengenal ayahku, tentu aku sangat tahu bagaimana dirinya. Beliau selalu mendukung apapun yang aku lakukan karena beliau tahu jika aku bisa membedakan mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik untukku." Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Ia cukup sadar jika gadis cantik ini memang tengah resah sejak pertama kali mendudukan dirinya di dalam mobil ini.

"Tapi aku sangat merasa tidak percaya diri dengan latar belakang yang aku miliki jika dibandingkan dengan keluargamu, Oppa.."

"Oppa mengerti perasaanmu, Joongie. Kau tenang saja ayahku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang melemparkan senyum teduh ke arahnya. Yunho benar, ia serharusnya tidak terlalu khawatir seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga akan ada Yunho disampingnya nanti. Lagipula ia sudah berani jatuh cinta kepada Yunho jadi ia juga harus berani menghadapi ayahnya. Apalagi Yunho sendiri sudah membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil mendapat restu dari kedua orangtua Jaejoong. Sekarang waktunya Jaejoong yang harus berusaha untuk mengambil hati keluarga Jung.

"Terima kasih, Oppa. Semoga saja beliau bisa menerimaku apa adanya."

"Aku pastikan ayahku tentu akan menyukaimu, Jaejoongie. Dia mungkin akan bahagia karena aku akan segera berkeluarga dan memberinya banyak cucu." goda Yunho yang mendatangkan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi mulus Jaejoong.

.

.

Mungkin benar yang sebagian orang percaya bahwa kita hanya bisa merancang dan merencanakan tapi Tuhan yang menentukan segalanya.

Siwon dengan rencananya yang ingin menjodohkan Yunho dengan Junsu. Dan Yunho dengan rencananya yang ingin mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada ayahnya sebagai calon pendamping di kemudian hari.

Orang-orang itu memang boleh berangan-angan. Namun tetap saja mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^)/  
Maaf karena aku sudah menelantarkan ff ini lumayan lama T_T  
Masalahnya adalah ini ff GS perdana yang aku tulis :) jadi rasanya gimana gitu membuat JJ dan Junsu didominasi dengan pemikiran khas perempuan XD

Chap ini pendek dulu ne?!  
Karena aku mau lihat masih ada yang berminat atau tidak, takutnya banyak yang lupa :D dan jika sudah tidak ada yang minat aku mungkin bkal stop disini saja. Hahaha ^^v

Okay~ terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang masih berkenan untuk membacanya ^^)9

**BearHug**

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
